Toy Freddy
Were you looking for Freddy Fazbear or Golden Freddy from the first game, or perhaps Shadow Freddy from the second game? Or maybe Phantom Freddy from the third game? FNaF2 = is a new animatronic and one of the antagonists in the game Five Nights at Freddy's 2. He is the redesigned version of the original Freddy Fazbear. Appearance Toy Freddy's appearance is similar to that of his original counterpart. He is a brown animatronic bear with lighter brown coloring on his belly, face, and inner ears. He has black whisker spots, black eyebrows, short eyelashes, blue eyes and a black nose. As with the other toy animatronics, Toy Freddy has rosy red, blushed cheeks. However, unlike the other toy animatronics, he appears to have a matte coating rather than a glossy finish. Toy Freddy's face is a bit flatter, wider, and more block-shaped than the original Freddy Fazbear's facial design, with his mouth and teeth being much more human-like. He also seems to be the widest of the toy animatronics, as his body has become much bulkier compared to that of the original Freddy's. His ears are also much smaller and more rounded. He bears a black bow tie with two black buttons beneath it, a small, black, removable top hat with a red stripe, and a silver and black microphone in his right hand. Toy Freddy's eyes normally appear to be similar to those of the other animatronics, but upon entering The Office, his eyes turn to a glossy black; they are most likely his endoskeleton eyes. Behavior Similarly to his counterpart, Toy Freddy is very inactive in comparison to the other toy animatronics. He starts on the Show Stage, then wanders into the Game Area. He then continues into the hallway outside The Office and heads towards the player from there. His position while in the hallway can be revealed via the Flashlight. While Toy Freddy leans in before entering The Office, putting on the Freddy Fazbear Head will prevent him from entering. When he is in The Office and the player lowers the Monitor, Toy Freddy will stand in front of the desk with blackened eyes lacking pupils as the lights flicker before he vanishes, in an identical manner to the old main animatronics. The player must immediately put on the Freddy Head the moment they see Toy Freddy to avoid imminent death. Delaying or neglecting to equip the head will cause Toy Freddy to seemingly disappear, only to return to kill the player when they next take off the head and/or put up and lower the Monitor. He may also forcibly pull down the Monitor or remove the Freddy Head if it is left on some time after failing to ward him off. If the player does equip the head in time, he will return to the Show Stage and begin his cycle again. Just like the other toy animatronics, Toy Freddy is very inactive on later nights, though he starts to become more active again starting on Night 5. Audio The sound Toy Freddy makes when killing the player. This same sound is played when any animatronic attacks the player, Golden Freddy and BB excluded. Trivia *Toy Freddy takes much longer to leave The Office in the iOS version. *Toy Freddy is one of Freddy Fazbear's four counterparts, the others being Golden Freddy, Shadow Freddy, and Phantom Freddy. *Toy Freddy is the only animatronic to return to the Show Stage during the night. *Clicking Toy Freddy's nose on the poster in The Office that reads "CELEBRATE!" in the PC version of the game will cause the same squeak as Freddy's did in the same circumstance from the first game. This does not work in the mobile version. *Like his original counterpart, Toy Freddy holds his microphone while hunting the player. *Unlike his original counterpart, Toy Freddy is active during Night 1 and Night 2. *Toy Freddy is the only toy animatronic to behave like the old animatronics when attacking, waiting in The Office until the player removes the head or brings up the Monitor, and then attacking. **His jumpscare is also similar to that of the old animatronics, him popping up near the player's face, rather than lunging at them like the other toy animatronics. **He is also the only new animatronic (with the exception of The Puppet) to never enter the vents. *It appears that the closer Toy Freddy gets to the player, the more his jaw hangs open. This behavior is similar to that of Chica's from the first game. *Toy Freddy is one of seven animatronics to change their appearance as they traverse the pizzeria, the others being Toy Chica, Golden Freddy, The Puppet, Mangle, BB, and Bonnie. *Unusually, Toy Freddy seems far more active in the mobile version of the game. It is unknown why this occurs. *Toy Freddy shares a design similar to the 1980's iteration of Chuck E. Cheese from Chuck E. Cheese's which featured a noticeably wider head and a softened and compressed facial structure while sporting a striped hat and vest-like design. *Toy Freddy is one of the few characters that does not have an unlockable plushie on the Custom Night, along with Toy Chica, The Puppet, and Mangle. *Just like the other new animatronics, Toy Freddy was scrapped at the end of Night 6 due to possible malfunctioning. *Toy Freddy and Balloon Boy are the only two animatronics who only appear in one camera feed in the trail from their starting position to The Office, being the Game Area and Left Air Vent, respectively. *Toy Freddy is one of the five animatronics that do not appear in the air vents; four others are Freddy Fazbear, Golden Freddy, Foxy, and The Puppet. **He is also only one of four animatronics that do not traverse through any of the party rooms in order to reach the player, the others being Golden Freddy, Foxy and The Puppet. *Toy Freddy does not appear in the Game Area in the mobile version. It is unknown why this occurs. |-|FNaF3 = only appears as an empty head in Five Nights at Freddy's 3, along with the other toy animatronics. His appearance does not affect gameplay and is only there for aesthetic purposes. Appearance All that can be made out of Toy Freddy's remains are his head and top hat. No other parts can be seen in the box. |-|Gallery = Gameplay FNAF2MainMenuAllToys.png|Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica in a row, as they appear in the main menu. FNAF2MainMenuFacelessBonnie.png|Toy Freddy and Toy Chica in the main menu, with Bonnie in the middle. MainMenuOldChica.png|Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie in the main menu, with Chica behind them. 3NewAnimatronicsOnStage.png|All toy Animatronics on the Show Stage. FNAF2ShowStageAllNoLights.png|All toy animatronics on the stage, no lights. ShowStage-ToyBonnieMissing.png|Toy Freddy with Toy Chica on the Show Stage, Toy Bonnie gone. ToyFreddyToyChicaShowStageNoLight.png|Toy Freddy and Toy Chica on the Show Stage, Toy Bonnie missing, no lights. FNAF2ShowStageToyFreddy.png|Toy Freddy alone on the Show Stage, light on. ToyFreddyAloneOnShowStage.png|Toy Freddy alone, in the dark, on the Show Stage. ToyFreddyInTheGameArea.png|Toy Freddy in the Game Area after leaving the Show Stage. 510.png|Toy Freddy in the Game Area with BB. ToyFreddyInTheHall.png|Toy Freddy down the hall. ToyFreddyComingIntoTheOffice.png|Toy Freddy about to enter The Office. OfficeToyFreddy.png|Toy Freddy in the office. Brightened AllToyAnimatronicsOnStageBrightened.png|All toy animatronics on the stage, brightened and saturated for clarity. ToyFreddyInTheGameAreaBright.png|Toy Freddy in the Game Area, brightened. Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Fnaf3office.png|Toy Freddy's head as partly seen in the box from The Office. Miscellaneous Five Nights at Freddy's 2 TF_Icon.png|Toy Freddy's mugshot on the custom night screen. Stage.png|Toy Freddy with Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica from one of the Death Minigames. Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Whatcanweuse.jpg|Toy Freddy as seen with all the scrapped toy animatronics and Foxy in Five Nights at Freddy's 3's second teaser. Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Category:Characters Category:Animatronics Category:Males